A Hogwarts Cinderella: The Sequel
by Tiger Lily21
Summary: People have been asking for a sequel to AHC. I promised one a long time ago but never finished it. So here is an alternate one. Oneshot. The very end of the AHC story!


**A Hogwarts Cinderella Sequel**

**By: Tiger Lily21**

_**An Author's Note and a Final Epilogue

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:**

_All right. I'm sorry. I know I promised all of you a sequel to this and there isn't one. Believe me, I've been reminded. The reviews I've gotten lately—and I do still get some—have reminded me that there is no sequel. To frenchfriesrule and sarah is kooky, I can only say I'm sorry. I tried writing a sequel back when I first finished the fic but it never worked out. Now you people still think there's a sequel. I guess that in the epilogue I must have said something about that. But there isn't one! Okay? _

_I'm not saying that nothing happened after the story. A lot of stuff did, but it's not enough to put into a chaptered fic and it's not the kind of story I want to write right now. Don't get me wrong, I still love Harry Potter. I've just been writing a lot more fairy tales than Harry Potter fics lately. Maybe when the seventh one comes out—or the fifth movie, whichever comes first—I will find something that I can put up, or something to inspire me on Firebird, which is sadly on hold right now due to major writer's block. _

_So now I'm going to squeeze all that stuff into an epilogue. A final epilogue. If you want, consider this the sequel. It's a one-shot fic and there will be nothing after this in this line (I guess that's what you would call it) of fan fiction. If I ever finish Firebird, it will have a sequel. It will also have a prequel. Overall, that will be my biggest work. Actually, it already is. When it's finished, like really and truly all three parts finished, it will be huge. However, as stated above, that one is on hold. _

_All right, I've stalled long enough. Here is the final epilogue. Take it, read it, enjoy it, and leave me alone about the gosh-darn sequel!

* * *

_

You all know of course that Lily and James got married and they had a son, Harry. But they didn't live happily ever after. There was a war going on and they had to be a part of it. They fought bravely but in the end, they had to go into hiding. Lord Voldemort was after them. They used a powerful charm and hid from the world for nearly seven months. Then, one Halloween night, it happened. They died.

Young Harry Potter became an orphan and a hero in the same night. His mother's love saved him from the Death Curse, which instead bounced back onto Lord Voldemort. Harry was rescued from the rubble of the house by Rubeus Hagrid, who carried him to his aunt and uncle's house. That is where his story begins, but it's already been told. Lily and James's story ended that Halloween night but they left one thing, a very secret thing, to their friends. Remus Lupin discovered it years later.

The book was small and dusty, hidden on the very back shelf of the bookstore. Remus didn't know why he picked it up. He was almost drawn to it. Carefully he dusted off the cover. The title of the book was A Modern-Day Cinderella. The author was L.J. Harrington. Curious, Remus opened the cover and read the inside flap.

"_A girl and a boy meet at a ball. At midnight she runs away, leaving a shoe behind. He tries to find the mystery girl but the shoe fits more than one and he picks the wrong one. At first, there seems no hope for this fairy tale to end happily ever after but a riddle, a friendship, and a lot of hints may just change all that."_

Remus frowned. That sounded awfully like—but it couldn't be. Still, he couldn't help turning to the back flap. There was no picture. The author description was vague and brief. He turned back to the front of the book and flipped to the dedication page.

_To R.J.L., who always believed my happily ever after would come true. To J.P., the love of my life, and to H.J.P, our pride and joy._

It had to be. It had to be Lily. She had been working on some sort of project back then. She wouldn't tell anyone what it was. But this had to be it. Remus closed the book and carried it up to the front. He placed it on the counter.

"I'd like to buy this, please," he said.

The shop girl stared at him. "Where'd you find this musty old thing?"

"In the back. How much is it, please?"

"I'll give it to you for a pound but why do you want this old thing anyways?"

Remus smiled slightly. "Let's just say I knew the author personally, years ago."

"All right then. One pound please."

Remus fished around in his pocket. He had gotten Muggle money earlier that day. He placed a one pound note on the counter and took the book. "Thanks," he said and left the shop.

Yes, Lily had written a book. She had changed the names and the setting but it was the same story. It took Remus only two hours to read it. Then he slipped it carefully onto his bookshelf and left it there. He wished he could show Sirius or Harry. Sirius was dead though, and Harry wouldn't understand. Not right now. He would have to keep it for himself, a memento of his best friends' romance. He sighed and left for Grimmauld Place to get his next assignment.

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

_The end! The end the end the end! That's all there is. There isn't any more. It's done. It's over. I'm finished with A Hogwarts Cinderella and there isn't any more of a sequel than this, okay? Sorry to rant. Please review. No, I will not write that book. It's already been written. It's called A Hogwarts Cinderella and I'm not going to change minor details. So don't ask that. Thanks for reading and I hope you weren't too disappointed._

_--Anne_


End file.
